Where Have You Been?
by kaileencolexoxo
Summary: Spencer & Toby break up because of -A. Toby joins the Army and is unaware that there is an -A because he believe Spencer has truly stopped loving him. He swears to fight for her. What will happen when their paths cross again three years later? *Jenna's nice* {[[[Emily is straight. You'll see why.]]]}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay! New story guys. The girls have a gay Best Friend named Ross. He'll be important to the story later on. This is just an intro. it'll get better. If you like it review please. Jenna's nice. And keep faith in Spoby. They'll make it I swear. Also, Check out my other stories. Thank you Sweets! -Kailee...**

[Three Years Earlier]

'I'm not even close to done. That pretty face won't look to good when I finally get ahold of it. You're smart, do the right thing. End it. Now. -A'

I couldn't breath. -A had taken way to far this time. Toby was in the Hospital. He fell off the scaf holding in my back yard. This is all my fault. I kissed him last week ans now -A's taking it out on Toby. I should have just stayed away from him. I should have listened. I shpuldn't have went to his house. Now he's laying in a hospital bed.

I need to see him.

I run to my car and drive way to fast to Rosewood Memorial Hospital. I rush to the receptionist.

"Toby Cavanaugh?"

"Room 185 ma'am."

"Thank you." I say and dash to his room.

I got to his door and took three deep calming breaths. I slowly open the wooden hospital door and step inside.

"Hey." He smiles brightly.

"Hi..." I breath.

"Is something wrong?" He asks sittng up looking worried.

"No, no. Nothings wrong. I was just worried about you is all."

"Well, it's not that bad. I should get the cast off in about a week or so."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So, are you done avoiding me or is this just a one time visit?"

"Toby..." I trail off when a very familiar doctor walks in.

"Hello, I'm and I'll be assisting you today." A british accent echoed through the room.

"Hello ." Toby greets.

Wren finally looking up from his clip board locked eyes with me.

"Oh! Hello Spencer. I wasn't expecting to see you here today. You look great. How are you?"

"I'm great. Thank Wren." I smile back awkwardly hoping Toby didn't catch on to Wren's flirting.

"You two know each other?" He asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, he was engaged to Melissa." I explain before Wren could say anything.

"Was?" Toby asked.

"Something came up." Wren stated looking directly at me.

I just shrug acting like I had no idea what 'came up'. Although I was very aware.

"I'll be back with some paperwork . It was great getting to see you again Spencer." He flirts before walking out of the room.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asks sounding jealous.

"Um, no..?" I say sounding more like a question than an answer. I get a text.

'Tick Tock Spencer. -A'

"I talk to you later." I say almost sprinting out of the hospital room.

"Spencer!" He yells after me. I didn't turn back. I couldn't if I did it would only hurt him. So i left.

The next day Toby was finally home. I texted him and asked to meet at our secret spot. The little cliff over looking Rosewood. I drove my car there and sat on the big rock in the clearing. I heard the roar od the ancient truck I had grown to love so much.

"Spencer?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

I hadn't realized I was tearing up until now.

"Toby..." I breathed, preparing myself for what I was about to do. "We can't be together."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want you anymore. It's just not working out for me anymore."

"Spencer... Please don't do this. I love you."

"I know. I love you too Toby, I'm just no good for you. You need to move on with your life and do something else."

"I just want you."

hate myself for having to say this part. "I don't want you anymore." I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Spencer."

"Just go. Okay? I don't need you or want you anymore so just go." I say and run to my car.

I drive home and go to my room, throw myself down on my bed and cry for what felt like forever.

I had called and told the girl about what I did and explained it was for the best until -A was out of the way. They agreed.

[Two Months Later]

When I say Toby places it was completely awkward. We didn't talk, didn't wave just looked and went on. One day I was sitting at home when somebody knocked on my door.

I got up from the island in my kitchen to answer. It was Jenna. She looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"To-Toby's gone." She says sniffling.

"Go-gone?" I choke. "Where?"

"He joined the Army."

"What?! When? Why?" I cried.

"A month and a half ago..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He said not to tell anybody. He asked me to give you this." She hands me a piece of notebook paper.

It read: Dearest Spencer I love you. I always will. I want you to know this isn't your fault. I just needed to go. If in anyway I ever get a second chance with you I won't take it for granted. I'll never stop fighting for you. I hope I see you again someday. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I swear I wrote this letter about fifty times and it never sounded right. I wanted you to have an explantion for my leaving. I was too painful to see you and not hug or kiss you. I couldn't stand it. I want you Spencer Hastings. Now, forever and always. I love Spence. I always will. Don't forget me. Yours Forever, Toby

The tears had rushed down my face.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"The airport."

"What times his flight?"

"1:30"

I looked at the clock and it read 1:17.

"I have to go."

When I got to the airport it was 1:26. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowded airport lobby's. I was in a frantic search for Gate C.

I glanced at the giant digital clock on the wall it was 1:29.

I finally saw him. Boarding his plane. I tried my hardest to make my way to him. No matter how hard I tried to get to him I knew I wasn't going to make it in time. That didn't stop my movements though.

As soon as I made it to the gate, he was gone. I lost him. I can't believe he's gone.

I stood at the window and watched his plane take off.

"I'll be fighting too Toby." I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **** I kinda changed the story. I think it'll be better this way. Anyway hope you guys enjoy.**

Present Day

"I am so excited!" Emily squeled.

"We know Em." We all laughed.

"How long have you two been dating anyway?" Hanna asks.

"Six months next week." She sighs dreamily.

"So this party's suddenly a big deal because..?" Hanna continues.

"It's the first time I'm meeting his Army friends! This is a huge deal. I am worried about something though..."

"What's that?" Aria asks.

"What if they don' like me?"

"Are you crazy? Who wouldn't like you?" I laugh.

"I don't know..."

"Don't be nervouse Em." I say soothingly and touch her shoulder. "It's time to go girls." I say and we all exit the master bathroom.

"Whose driving?" Hanna asks.

"I will." Aria offers.

"Okay." We all get into her car and head to Emily's boyfriends party.

As we're walking up the stone steps I say,"I've never been to an Army party before."

"Me either." The three girls reply in unison.

Emily knocks on the door. A very tan built man answers. "Hello!" He greets happily.

"Is Marcus here?" She asks shakely.

"You must be Emily! He's been waiting for you all night. Come on, I'll take you ladies to him." He says and walks us through the party and into the den where a game of beer pong was taking place.

"Marcus! Hey man. Look who I found." The man yells over the music.

"Hey Kyle! You found my beautiful girlfriend. Thanks man." He smiles. "Hey babe."He greets and kisses Emily's head.

"Hey." She smiles sweetly and hugs him back.

"Hello ladies." He greets us kindly.

"Hey Marcus." We all say.

"Where are the booze?" Hanna quickly adds.

He laughs. "The kitchen. Help yourself to anything in there."

Hanna, Aria and I go to the kitchen. I grab a wine cooler from the ice chest and Hanna grabs a red cup and pours spiked punch in. Aria grabs a water since she's driving.

"We should dance!" Hanna says after we finish our drinks.

"Yeah!" Aria says.

"We go out into the livingroom and start to dance. I was twisting and twirling around with Hanna and Aria when I tripped over a redheads heel and fall into a very muscley toned man. I was so embaressed. I started stammering an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to slam into you." I say finally looking up.

"It's fine really- Spencer?" A very familiar boy with very familiar blue eyes.

"Toby." I say surprised he was in California... "What are you doing here?"I ask brightly.

"I got stationed here a few months ago." He smiles hugely. "I just moved in with a few friends from training. What about you?"

"I was at UPenn for a year, Emily was in Stanford, Aria was at Hollis and Hanna was here with Caleb. We all decided we missed each other to much for monthly visits so we transfered here last year and moved in together." I explain happily.

"What brings you to this party?"

"Emily's dating one of the hosts. Marcus."

"Oh! Emily's the amazing swimmer he's been going on and on about." Toby laughs. I've missed that laugh.

"So what have you been up to?"

"I was going to school at NYU getting my degree in Architecture. Then I got stationed here so I'm going to finish up school here.

"Architecture, eh?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Law School actually."

"So you did decide to follow in the Hastings' footsteps?" He laughs and nudges my arm playfully.

"I know... My parents are starting another law firm here and in New York so I can work where I want."

"Looks like everything worked out."

"In a way..."

"What do you mean?"

"Toby, the way we left things three years ago...it wasn't how I wanted it to end. There was more to the story. What I told you was a lie."

"What's the real reason you wanted to break up?"

"I didn't want to. Somebody made me."

"Who?" He asks angrily.

"It's a complicated story."

"I think I can keep up Spence."

"I'll explain everything later. Okay?"

"So I will be seeing you later?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"If that's okay with you."

"Do you really have to ask me that?" He laughed.

"How about you and Marcus come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan. Address?"

"Marcus has it."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Can't wait." I smile.

I turn to walk away.

"Uh, Spence?"

"Yeah?" I turn around.

"Could I drive you home?"

"I would love that."

I found Aria and told her I was leaving with Toby.

"Cavanaugh?!"

"Yeah! Long story, tell ya later, bye!"

I rush back to Toby.

"Ready?"

"All set."

We walk into the garage. I lost my breath. We walked over to the ancient truck I had fallen in love with three years ago.

"You kept it?" I asked.

"I couldn't bear to part with her, it means alot to me." He says meaningfully.

"Yeah, me too."

We drive through town in peaceful silence.

We pull up to the house and park.

"Why didn't you ever write me?" I asked suddenly.

"I didn't think you wanted to hear from me..."

"I did."

"You said the reason we broke up was complicated... Can you explain it to me now?"

"After Alison disappeared there was someone, or a group of someones, threating me and my friends. These people were the ones who cut the breaks on the truck and made the scaf holding fall. They said if I didn't end it with you it would get worse. They killed Garret and Ian so they would kill you without a second thought... I couldn't let you be endanger by -A...

"-A?"

"That's what they called themselves."

"Who are they?" He asked sounding pissed.

"They were, Cece, Lucas, Mona, Wildren and... Ezra Fitz."

"Ezra?!"

"Yeah... We were uh, surprised too."

"Poor Aria."

"I know. It took her a while but she got over it eventually. Now she's with Jason and seems really happy." I say.

"That's good."

"Yeah. She deserves to be happy. We all do."

"Sounds like you finally are."

"Maybe..."

"Thanks for the ride Toby." I say relunctantly.

"Let me walk you to your door." He offers. I smile and get out of the truck.

When we reach the door Toby speaks again.

"Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that if we didn't up back then, would we still be together?"

"If -A hadn't made me, I would have never let you go." I answered honestly.

"In that letter I left you... I meant every word."

"I believe you. And I hope you keep those promises."

He pulls me in for a hug, "Good night Spencer." he whispered in my hair.

"Good night Toby." I whisper into his neck.

We pull away to soon. I open the door to the house and give Toby a small wave and enter the house. I lean up against the wooden door and take a deep breath. Why was I lettig him leave so soon? It's been three years damn it. I whip open the door hoping he was still here. He was halfway down the rock pathway.

I summond up all my courage and ran after him.

"Toby." I said when I was two steps behind him, as soon as he turned around I lunged my face to his. Crashing my lips against his. I could feel his surprise but not shortly after he was kissing me back and just as eagerly as me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wraped his around my waist, lifting me effortlessly. I wraped my body around his. When we finally pulled away I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Do you believe this is fate?" I asked still breathless

"More than I've ever believed anything." He stated just as breathless. "What was that?" He smiled.

"Something I've been dying to do for three years."

"I'm glad you did." He said and kissed me one more long time.

"I still love you Spencer Hastings."

"I still love you Toby Cavanaugh."

**Okay! I had to fast forward to romantic Spoby. It's my fave... Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
